


Picnic

by Bittersweet



Series: Summer One Shots [14]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Picnics, Rainy Days, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: It’s raining but that’s not going to stop Mitch from taking Auston on a romantic picnic date.





	Picnic

It had been raining since the past afternoon and everything was thoroughly soaked. So much for their picnic. Auston sighed and picked up his phone to call Mitch and cancel. He knew how much effort Mitch had been putting into this date though the only concrete detail he had gotten was that it was a picnic. The phone rang half a dozen times before a slightly breathless Mitch answered.

“Hey sorry about your picnic,” Auston said, “but it doesn’t look like this rain’s going to let up anytime soon. Do you want to catch a movie or something instead?”

“Have you ever known a little thing like rain to stop me?” Mitch joked. “Just come by my place in about an hour.”

Mitch hung up before Auston could ask any questions and Auston stared at his phone. Should he be worried about what Mitch had planned? He shook his head and went to take a shower.

 

An hour later Auston was headed down the hall to Mitch’s apartment. He ran into Mitch coming out. “Uh am I early?”

“Nope! You’re right on time,” Mitch said happily. “Come on.” He led the way to the elevator.

“Where are we going?” Auston asked curiously.

“To the roof.”

“But it’s raining.”

“It is?” Mitch gave him a startled look then laughed. “I know. Just trust me okay.”

Auston took Mitch’s hand. “Of course I trust you.” Mitch smiled at him and then the elevator came to a stop. They stepped out of the elevator and climbed the short flight of stairs to the door leading onto the roof.

Auston stopped short and stared. The roof had been completely transformed. A portable gazebo had been set up and was surrounded by potted plants and silvery white lights. Underneath the gazebo was a blanket and piles of pillows and a wicker basket in the centre.

“What do you think?” Mitch asked nervously. He’d grabbed an umbrella that had been left leaning in the stairwell next to the door and was now holding it open over both of them. “I’d been planning to set up in the park but when it started raining I made the guys help me relocate up here.”

“This is amazing,” Auston said turning to Mitch. “Thank you. But how did you get this up here without me noticing?”

Mitch grinned. “Strategic diversionary tactics. Shall we?” They stepped out onto the roof and hurried across to the gazebo, leaving their shoes and the umbrella in a corner, and started unpacking the basket to the gentle sound of rain drops all around them.


End file.
